


Cat Blocked

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cock Blocked, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pussy Cats, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Black_Lotus prompted: "Gold get's cock blocked by Adam the cat"
This takes place within the realm of "Pussy Cat"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Pussy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389918) by [RumbelleDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie). 



> I love your prompts guys xx

Belle’s gorgeous chestnut curls were splayed out against the crisp white sheets on Reece’s bed. Her mouth was parted on a gasp as her hands clenched at the long strands of hair belonging to the very man whose face was currently buried between her thighs. Belle let out a hoarse cry as his clever tongue circled her clit and he slipped a finger into her pussy. He flicked over her clit before sucking the bud into his mouth. Simultaneously, he curled his finger inside her channel, reaching the spots that made Belle’s toes curl as she lifted her hips off the mattress. Reece added a second finger, her juices making it easy for the digit to sink inside her heated center. He thrust faster, his fingers fucking her harder as he lapped at her clit. Belle began crying as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, rubbing her pussy and her clit against his mouth and face; the morning stubble on his cheeks a contrast to her smooth thighs as he ravished her pussy. He slipped in a third finger, stretching Belle and sending pleasure shooting through her body. A few more quick and hard thrusts found Belle topping over the edge, her thighs clamping around Reece’s head as her muscles tensed through the orgasm. Reece drank down her bliss and leisurely stroked her sensitive clit until Belle’s body was panting and limp.

“Oh gods Reece! Your tongue is absolutely fabulous!” Belle exclaimed, her face flushed red from the adrenaline rush. 

“I hope my cock pleases you at least half as much?” Reece asked, part in jest, part in absolute sincerity due to his insecurities from his ex-wife. 

“I love your cock Reece, and if you don't fuck me hard and fast right now I'll be greatly disappointed!” Belle said with a sensual smile as she watched Reece tug lazily at the shaft of his cock.

Reece swore as he lined themselves up, the head of his cock touching her warm cunt, the wetness from her orgasm pooling at her opening. 

“Meow!” A small mewl was heard in the distance and at first Reece didn't hear it. He continued to stroke his cock as watched the head disappear into Belle’s tight opening. “Meow!” It sounded again, and Belle had definitely heard it this time.

“What was that?” She sat up on her elbows and Reece halted, the head of his cock slipping out and resting in her sodden folds.

“What was what?”

“MEOW!” The mewl sounded again, accompanied by eerie scratching. “MEEEEOWWWW!”

“It’s Adam! How come I can hear Adam?” Belle asked, sitting up completely and moving away from Reece’s cock.

“Are you sure Belle, the insufferable cat is probably--”

“MEEEOWWWWW” The feline wailed and Belle got up out of the bed in worry. She pulled on the nightdress she had brought in order to spend the night at Reece’s. She walked out of his bedroom and into the living room, following the cat's cries.

“I'm sure he's fine!” Reece said, now unfortunately dressed in his black boxers, his arousal flagging as he followed Belle into the living room. “Come back to bed Belle.”

But a scratching noise came from the front door and Belle went to investigate. After undoing the locks she gingerly opened the door only to be startled by Adam who ran into the apartment, passed his owner and straight towards Reece’s kitchen sink.

“Fucking cat!” He yelled in anger, but Adam paid no mind and curled up in the sink. 

“Adam! How? I have no idea how he keeps getting out of my apartment!” Belle said as she moved towards the sink to pet her beloved feline. Adam hissed at her as she reached a hand towards him and she backed away hurt.

“We can figure it out later luv. Come back to bed. Your cat’s happy, your pussy is happy, now can we  _ please  _ make my cock happy.” Reece pleaded and Belle shook her head at him with a soft laugh. 

“Of course, let me take care of you.” Belle said as she leaned towards Reece, wrapping her arms around his neck in embrace before pressing her lips to his own. He hummed in pleasure as their tongues met and they smiled into the kiss. 

Adam hissed in protest as Reece got a little too close to his master. When Belle dropped to her knees to pull Reece’s cock from his boxers Adam leapt straight towards Reece’s chest in defense of his owner.

“What the fuck!”

“Adam!” Belle scolded as the cat scratched at Reece’s chest and hissed to defend his master. “Oh Adam.” Belle said as she pulled him from Reece and gave him a reassuring pat on the head  before depositing him into the sink. The cat glared cautiously back at Reece, who’s erection had flagged completely. 

“Stupid cat! One minute he likes me, the next minute he's fucking cock blocking me!” Reece hissed at the beast who sat smugly in his sink. 

“I'm so sorry Reece.” Belle said as she kissed the areas of his chest that Adam had clung too.

“I suppose I'm not getting anywhere near your pussy again am I?” Reece said with a sigh and Belle began to laugh at the poor man's desperation. 

“It seems Adams become territorial.”

“I'll show him territorial!” Reece said as he grabbed Belle roughly at the waist and dipped her back into a searing kiss. Adam hissed violently, glaring his teeth at Reece who carefully released Belle. “Never-fucking-mind!” Reece shouted, limping to hide in the master bedroom as Belle stared after him laughing. “I hate that fucking fat cat!”

“Oh Adam. What am I going to do with you? Don't you realize I love that man. Don't you want Mummy to be happy Adam?” Belle asked as she scrubbed behind the tabby’s ear. Adam hissed at her aggressively and Belle backed away in alarm. “Alright! Alright!” Belle gave in as she chased after Reece to join him in hiding, leaving Adam with his coveted sink. 

The cat purred pleasantly and curled up into a slumber. To the unsuspecting eye, he was a rather cute pussy cat. But the pair of lovers in the master bedroom knew of the beast within. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want it written, prompt it!


End file.
